vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
Maya
maya also produced demos to Internet Co., Ltd.'s VOCALOIDs: V3 Lily, V3 Gackpoid and Megpoid English. maya has forbidden unauthorized reprinting of his videos on other sites than nicovideo, such as YouTube. |debut = June 2009 |currently = Present |genre = Rock |labels = |associations = Shiina, Kanae Fujishiro, halya, Shinichiro Yamashita, Kyuuhouji, Teramae Masaru |official = Website: asanagi Blog: mockoss maya sound wave |url = Channel: Niconico YouTube piapro Muzie Twitter |playlist = (Playlist / Nico Nico Douga List) |content = # "Mirai o Motomete" (Luka) (Jun.21.2009) (collab w/ Yoshihi) # "stainless moon" (Gackpo) (Jul.17.2009) # "meltdown -Camui-" (Gackpo) (Jul.28.2009) # "last frontier" (Gackpo) (Aug.12.2009) # "virgin butterfly" (Gackpo) (Aug.29.2009) # "U☆ZA☆I" (GUMI) (Sep.03.2009) # "Sajou no Ashiato" (Miku) (Sep.08.2009) # "poetaster_and_singing_dolls_" (Gackpo, KAITO) (Oct.15.2009) (collab w/ Kanae Fujishiro) # "Es〜dirty aspiration〜" (Miku) (Oct.29.2009) (collab w/ Arai Kenji) # "raid of glass" (GUMI) (Nov.18.2009) # "E.F.B~Koukyuu no Hyouketsu~" (Gackpo, Rin) (Nov.18.2009) (collab w/ Kanae Fujishiro) # "Luxurious times" (miki) (Dec.05.2009) # "and taboo..." (Luka, Gackpo) (Dec.20.2009) # "Usubeni" (Luka) (Dec.29.2009) # "mist-missing love-" (Luka, Gackpo) (Dec.31.2009) # "Kanata no Kagerou" (GUMI) (Jan.10.2010) # "reason of birth" (Luka) (Jan.30.2010) # "chu-tto Soba ni Ite ne☆" (Luka) (Feb.27.2010) # "Bloody Fang" (Jun.01.2010) (Gackpo) (collab w/ Kanae Fujishiro) # "Ginsei no Artemis" (GUMI) (Jun.26.2010) # "Mizugiwa no Hekishoku" (GUMI) (Jun.26.2010) # "stainless moon -Re:birth-" (Gackpo) (Jul.30.2010) # "Lilyzm Gold" (Lily, Gackpo) (Aug.22.2010) # "Tekitai" (Miku, Luka) (Sep.12.2010) (collab w/ Nohoho) # "raid of glass ～tearful voice～" (Rin) (Oct.09.2010) # "fake or fate?" (Luka) (Nov.26.2010) # "Gekkou" (Gackpo) (Mar.10.2011) # "Prayer Will Live" (GUMI) (Mar.10.2011) (collab w/ yuukiss) # "hands" (Miku) (May.19.2011) # "Amadeus no Yuutsu" (GUMI) (May.25.2011) (collab w/ muhmue) # "Natsu to Kaze to, Kimi to Watashi to Mugiwaraboushi." (GUMI) (Jun.23.2011) # "Synapse doll" (GUMI) (Jul.17.2011) # "messiah or desire" (Len) (Jul.18.2011) # "Wings of Spiritual" (Jul.22.2011) (collab w/ tkm) # "ＳＴＩＧＭΛ" (Gackpo) (Jul.28.2011) (collab w/ Kanae Fujishiro) # "Netsuzousareta Yoru" (Gackpo) (Jul.29.2011) # "H.U.T. 〜Heat Up Tension〜" (Miku) (Jul.29.2011) (collab w/ tkm) # "Gardian Blue" (KAITO) (Aug.10.2011) # "Minna Daisuki!" (Rin, Len, miki) (Aug.16.2011) # "Red Reflection" (MEIKO) (Sep.03.2011) # "soul without destination" (Gackpo) (Sep.25.2011) # "snowdust memory" (GUMI) (Sep.29.2011) # "Power knows (radio edit)" (GUMI) (Sep.29.2011) (collab w/ yuukiss) # "Gacha Power!" (Gachapoid) (Oct.08.2011) # "Sweet Shackles" (GUMI) (Oct.21.2011) # "Color Chronicle" (KAITO, MEIKO) (Nov.04.2011) # "Yumemiru Deku no DOLL" (CUL) (Dec.22.2011) # "Ｒe:ЯítueL lily." (MEIKO) (Dec.24.2011) # "Akatsuki no Hana" (IA) (Mar.10.2012) # "Reminiscence of Garnet" (Lily) (Apr.14.2012) # "slow" (GUMI) (Jun.24.2012) # "Yuujou Aijou Kick Girl!" (GUMI) (Jun.25.2012) # "Endless LoveR." (GUMI) (Jul.02.2012) # "Eternal feel" (Gackpo) (Jul.10.2012) # "mist -attachment in the dark-" (Gackpo) (Jul.29.2012) # "Destiny colors" (Album Crossfade) (Aug.01.2012) # "Eclipse Garden" (Album Crossfade) (Aug.01.2012) # "Oedo Flower" (Luka) (Aug.07.2012) # "radiant place" (GUMI) (Aug.07.2012) # "Kakera-LIE'S A NIGHT-" (Miku) (Sep.23.2012) (collab w/ tkm) # "Daisuki -for you-" (Miku) (Nov.07.2012) (collab w/ tkm) # "Kono Hana Sakuya" (MEIKO) (Nov.11.2012) # "bright & pride" (MEIKO) (Nov.11.2012) # "Bitter×Sweet×fancygirl" (GUMI) (Nov.17.2012) # "Nego Danshi no Uta" (GUMI) (Nov.26.2012) (collab w/ Dr.purple) # "Destiny colors" (Luka) (Dec.01.2012) # "Break my little world" (GUMI) (Feb.20.2013) # "gems from the heart" (GUMI) (Mar.26.2013) (collab w/ Yaguchi Chihane) # "Eclipse Garden" (GUMI) (Apr.02.2013) # "Night of LILITH" (GUMI) (Jun.26.2013) # "Minna ni Arigatou" (Miku) (May.19.2014) (collab w/ tkm) # "Chikaisou no Ainsofu" (Gackpo, KAITO, VY2) (Aug.04.2013) # "Be brave." (Gackpo, KAITO, VY2, Kagamine Len, Ryuto) (Aug.07.2014) # "Mystic rites" (Album Crossfade) (Aug.10.2014) # "Lady Vampire" (Lily) (Aug.15.2014) # "MARRY ME" (MEIKO) (Nov.05.2016) # "more lies" (Luka, Gackpo) (Nov.27.2016) # "resolve." (KAITO, Gackpo) (Dec.26.2016) # "Lady Ready" (KAITO) (Feb.21.2017) # "konohanachiruya -side M-" (MEIKO) (Apr.23.2017) # "raid of tears." (GUMI) (May.01.2017) # "Tsumugi no Fragment" (KAITO) (Jun.01.2017) # "Save" (GUMI) (Jun.25.2017) # "Crimson Error -CODE IRREGULAR-" (Luka) (Jul.22.2017) # "Get over!" (Gackpo, KAITO) (Jul.30.2017) # "VANDALISM" (Gackpo, KAITO) (Jul.30.2017) # "Guide of Akasha" (Luka, Gackpo) (Aug.05.2017) # "Dear Letter" (Miku) (Aug.30.2017) # "Burst Red" (MEIKO) (Nov.18.2017) # "Jeanne DarK" (MEIKO) (Dec.21.2017) # "Desert Traveler" (Luka) (Jan.29.2018) # "Pride Deadlock" (GUMI) (Jun.25.2018) # "Maybe Love ~Faith~" (Gackpo, Luka) (Jul.30.2018) # "StarLight Moment" (MEIKO) (Nov.05.2018) }} Songs / Featured Works }} Discography VOCALOTRACKS Singles }} Compilation Albums }} Category:Producer Category:Composer Category:Producer on NicoNico Category:Producer on YouTube Category:Producer on Piapro Category:Producer on Muzie Category:No reprint producer